


Tears Shed by a True Princess

by Annwyd



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Community: 31_days, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tales, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Annwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mytho and Rue have their happily ever after, but it is different by day and by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Shed by a True Princess

By day, they lived the fairy tale.

A giant once challenged Mytho to build a castle in a day to prove he was a true prince; if he failed, the giant promised to eat Rue. Rue crept into the giant's secret study, read the verse which would make a diamond castle grow in a day, and sent it by bird to Mytho. The castle sprang up, and the giant raged, but in his rage he left his throat open, and Mytho felled him. The people of the town the giant had been terrorizing accepted Mytho and Rue as their prince and princess in gratitude.

In the castle's orchard Mytho grew golden apples. One day, Rue caught a peasant boy stealing the apples. He confessed that it was in hopes of curing his lover who wasted away each night, so Rue told him that the magic of the apples would only work if he danced with all his heart as he gave them to her.

A dragon came in place of the fallen giant to terrorize the folk of the town. Mytho attempted twice to slay it and came back injured each time. He survived only because the force of Rue's love called him back. On his third attempt, he left his sword behind and instead took a bow strung with strands of Rue's hair. His arrow pierced the dragon's heart, and it fell down dead. It turned to jewels and precious stones, and the town grew rich mining its remains.

A mysterious girl arrived at the castle. Rue gave her easy work as a servant and made sure she was fed and sheltered, but still she fell ill. Mytho held a mirror to her face, and her weak breaths fogged it. In the fog writing appeared, telling them of the curse that had been laid upon a foreign princess by a wicked lord and how they could help her break it and return to claim her kingdom once more. They gave her a diamond tipped with the blood of her true love, and she thanked them and set off on her way.

And finally, as one sunset stained their castle shades from violet to crimson, Rue stood on a glittering balcony, held onto Mytho's arm, and said, "I never knew it would be this hard to be a princess."

"Why?" Mytho asked. "Why is it hard?"

"There are so many people to help, my prince," she said. "All I want is to be with you."

"Then be with me," he said. "It's all I want, too."

"No," she said. "To be this kind of princess, I have to help people. Duck taught me that."

"What kind of princess?" he asked.

"The kind that deserves to be with a prince like you," she said.

"But it doesn't matter what you do," he said. "I will always love you more than the entire world."

Tears spilled out of her eyes, shimmering in the last rays of light just like the castle itself. Then the sun was gone, and only the stars and the moon remained.

"Rue," Mytho said, "it's dark now. Our kingdom can't see us."

By night, they stepped out of the fairy tale and into each other's arms.

She leaned against him. "I can still see you," she said.

"Yes," he said, and he swept her off her feet so that she rode in his arms and on his shoulder. He carried her into the castle and laid her on the bed. Its curtains fell heavily around them, the only black thing in the whole of the castle.

"My prince," Rue said, "I can't see you anymore."

He lit the lantern at the head of the bed--not with any of the magic words that the passing crone had taught him, but with a match. "Now we can see each other," he said, "and we're the only ones. I know it's not supposed to be like that, but I like it best that way."

The light of the lamp made it look as if they were clad in dancing flames. It was the end of the day, so they had shed their royal coats and robes already. Now Rue plucked open the buttons of Mytho's blouse and the belt of his pants, and Mytho untied the laces of her flowing shift. The fine silks collected in a lifeless puddle at the foot of the bed.

"For a little while," Mytho said, "can I be all yours, and no one else's?"

"For tonight," Rue said. She pushed him back onto the bed. "And tonight isn't long enough, my prince, but we have tomorrow night, too."

He looked up at her, naked in the glow of the lantern, her bare skin shining more beautifully than the diamonds of the castle. Her hair was long enough to befit a princess, but it did not cover her breasts, and he liked it that way. "We have the night after that as well," he said. "Is it all right for me to look forward to that?"

She spread her legs atop him and took his face in her hands. "If it's all right for me to be your princess," she said, "and it is, isn't it?" She kissed him. "Isn't it?" She moved atop him and, in a gentle and familiar motion, took him into herself.

"It always has been," he said. It was so good to be inside her, to feel her moving warm around him. When she held him like this, it didn't matter that he was supposed to love everyone. All that mattered was that no one else would have either of them the way they had each other.

She leaned out over him. "I still feel like I don't deserve it," she whispered. She couldn't speak above a whisper, because he was kissing the rise of her breasts with his mouth and twining the two of them together with his legs.

He didn't want to stop kissing that soft and perfect body, but he knew then he needed to for long enough to say something. "Then I have a mission," he said. "What Fakir would say is my story."

She rose and fell against him. "What is it, my prince?"

"No," he said, pressing into her as hard as he could. He watched her eyes fall closed at the sensation, her mouth drop open. "Not as your prince. It's my mission as...Mytho. Just Mytho."

"Mytho..." She held him tightly with her arms, and with the rest of her body. "Tell me what it is."

"To prove to you that you deserve it," he said. "Every night."

She cried again, and her tears trickled onto his throat, but by now he understood she wasn't upset or in pain. There was no pain in their togetherness, only joy.

And that was not part of the fairy tale. That was part of their lives.


End file.
